


A Buggy Mission

by Mister_Fox



Series: Glimpses of Futures Gone [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reconnaissance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Humans are apparently building some kind of secret super-weapon to destroy 'death'. Again. Their persistence would almost be admirable if it wasn't for how much problems they cause, and how hard their attempts are getting to derail.Ichigo's not usually one for subterfuge, but a toddler could do *this* mission. Probably.UraIchi Week 2020 - Day 4, War
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Glimpses of Futures Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	A Buggy Mission

There are many times in his life that Ichigo has been very, very glad to be alive. As of late, they have become more frequent.

With the frequent patrols, policemen and soldiers occasionally walking through the streets, the checkpoints at the entrances to the city and through it, getting inside is a pain in the ass for the shinigami. Kisuke’s been making ever-better gigai, of course, but he is only one person with a handful of assistants, and there are so many needed.

Ichigo just has to make sure his papers are in order, his reiatsu dampeners secure, the illusion over his face holding, and he’s fine. The scanners see that he’s alive, and are perfectly content with that.

Even detecting his spiritual pressure wouldn’t necessarily be bad. Might put him on the radar as a potential recruit, yes, but not single him out as an infiltrator.

The actual shinigami have it much, much harder.

Which is why Ichigo is going in, today.

“ _How is it going?”_ Kisuke speaks into his ear, and Ichigo startles back into paying attention. To an outsider, it just looks like he’s wearing normal earbuds. If he starts talking, they’ll assume he’s on a normal phone call, as long as he doesn’t say anything suspect.

The wonders of modern technology.

If humanity had decided to wage war against both Hollows _and_ Shinigami in a misguided attempt to destroy death the moment they found out what little they now know about the afterlife some ten years ago, this would be a much bigger pain in his ass.

“I’m fine. Great, actually. Didn’t have any seagulls try to steal my sandwich.”

_No one paying attention to me, as far as I can tell, no random checks._

“ _Good. Keep going as you are. See if there’s anything interesting going on. I’ll be silent for a while.”_

“Hope I’ll catch you later, I guess. Bye!”

The mission is simple. Find where the local secret labs are, by means of figuring out where the checkpoint and patrol concentrations are the densest, try to figure out which building it is, and let the little _literal_ camera flies out of his bag near it.

The idea of literally bugging the humans amused Kisuke far too much when he was designing these, apparently.

It takes a couple of hours wandering, trying to look like someone just casually out for a stroll. With music playing over his headphones, and him occasionally dancing along to it as he walks, it’s not even _not true_.

But Ichigo’s pretty sure he’s got the place, now. It’s a squat, old-looking building, and there’s people chivvying along anyone that stares at it directly for too long. They’re probably not _really_ trying to hide it too hard. It’d take an infiltrator - something they consider unlikely - to find it. And they know that shinigami seem to avoid targeting places with civilian populations when they can avoid it.

So Ichigo doesn’t stare. He sits down on a bench nearby, exaggeratedly rubbing an ankle like he’s walked too long, and just wants to rest.

Stretching, he taps his earbud three times to alert Kisuke to finding the place.

“ _Good job. Let them out of the bag, now, and hopefully, we can get some eyes on whatever secret project they have got going on under there that they think will speed up this war tenfold.”_

Ichigo opens his back, as though looking for a snack, and fakes startlement when a couple dozen fruit-flies erupt from it. Gross. Did Kisuke have to make them look so realistic?

He throws the ‘sandwich’ out into the nearest bins he finds.

“ _Which building? Yawn, stretch your arms high up, and point at it,”_ Kisuke instructs.

Ichigo suppresses a glower. In the clothes he’s wearing, if he stretches like that, his short shirt will ride up _way_ too high.

One of the camera flies will, no doubt, take a photo that will _most mysteriously_ find it’s way into the newest issue of the SWA magazine, and Kisuke will suddenly have some extra spending money. All of which will be spent on Ichigo, no doubt, but still.

...Yeah, nah, it’s not like doesn’t like the equipment upgrades and gifts.

He’ll pose.

“ _Thank you for that.”_ Ichigo can _hear_ that smug grin, hidden behind a fluttering fan. “ _Wander around the city for a little while, then make your way home.”_

Nice. It’s been a while since he was out and about in the living world.

Repelling invasions into Soul Society via breaches that humanity carelessly tears into the fabric of reality isn’t very fun. Less fun is stopping the Hollows from shattering the separation between Hueco Mundo and the Living World in order to destroy the human armies before they can destroy the Hollows.

Hm.

What to do with time to kill, and some money to burn…

Oh. Maybe he can pay Kisuke back a little for all the things he gets for Ichigo.

* * *

Half an hour later, and one wallet emptier, Ichigo is trying very hard not to whistle _too_ loudly as he is heading to the pick-up point outside the city. The long way, of course.

_“I hear that someone’s in a cheerful mood. Care to share?”_

Ichigo pretends that he’s answering an incoming call, tapping his phone.

“Hi, hey, I’m heading home now. Got you a little surprise, too.”

“ _Ah, how kind of you.”_

There’s a pause.

Ichigo grins, waiting.

 _“You_ are _aware that I am not overly fond of those. What is it?”_

“You know how you have been complaining about how hard it is to get some tea, for, well, ya know what reasons?”

“ _Ichigo-san, that money is for your own-”_

He grins. “It won’t _kill_ you to enjoy something once in a while. Besides, you’ve been missing your caffeine fix, and believe me, you can be some _very_ unpleasant company when trying to substitute it with just pure sugar.”

The war between humanity and everything else is a real pain in the arse, especially so because of the disruption of food production in Rukon. Which is, incidentally, as residents of Soul Society, _where they get their food from._

“There’s stuff for both of us, actually. We can make a date of it, sit on that old hill where I somehow killed a knife, point out all the things I destroyed in my first visit that no one ever got around to fixing...”

“ _How romantic.”_ Kisuke sounds genuinely _amused_ , for once. “ _I would be more amenable to a quiet dinner at home, once they stop needing me to run point on the current set of reconnaissance missions. If I am only moderately unfortunate, I shall be free at about three in the morning.”_

“Well, guess that’s a date then. See you then, if the world doesn’t end.”

“ _Indeed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos most welcome!   
> Here's a link to [Cywscross' UraIchi Discord Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)!


End file.
